Aimee
Merc Overview A lightning quick Sniper savant with a taste for chic and a chip on her shoulder, Aimee delivers disruption en route for her team. Her Snitch device contains a neural disruptor that softens up Mercs as well as spotting them, bidding her opponents adieu. "Rogue en Vogue Update." Dirty Bomb. 05 Apr. 2016. Web. 05 Apr. 2016. <http://dirtybomb.nexon.net/microsite/rogue-en-vogue>. Profile Would you die for fashion? Aimee almost did, acting as a bodyguard to designer powerhouse Max Bashki when his skull was punctured by a high powered rifle in his Paris apartment. Although the blame was hardly hers, her only witness was destined for a morgue more than a court. Now she's in London, ready to track down the Merc that left her an outcast from the high fashion security sector. A quick and potent sniper, able to close down open areas and assassinate her victims from afar. Her Snitch Device excels at picking out enemy activity and softening up her victims. Abilities SNITCH Device The S'canning '''N'ode (and) 'I'nvasive 'T'actical 'C'overt 'H'ypodynamic Device or SNITCH Device for short is a throw-able camera that sticks to the first wall or surfaces it comes into contact with. The device automatically spots enemy players in-front of it and if in range can zap them with a neural disruptor which debilitates players. If players are marked they take 25% more bullet damage for 7 seconds. The neural disruptor halts any health regeneration, however, medics can remove the debuff by giving players health. If not destroyed, the SNITCH last 25 seconds and has a 25 second cooldown. The SNITCH deals 1 damage upon debilitating a player, and it is possible to get a kill with this damage. Weapons Aimee's Default loadout card is the P81 Enhanced Sniper Primaries * PDP-70 (Default) * Fel-ix * Grandeur SR Secondaries * DE .50 * Caulden * Selbstadt .40 (Default) Melee * Stilnotto Stiletto * Beckhill Combat Knife (Default) * Kukri Loadouts Quotes '''Upon selection in full profile: * I do, reconnaissance... I do, surveillance... oh and sniping, lots of it. Upon killing an enemy: * Damn right! * And now you are dead. * Does it hurt when I do that? * That's the closest I'll let you get to me (knife kill) Upon zapping an enemy with SNITCH Device: ' * Tagged, you're it ''(in robotic voice) '''Upon adding to squad: * Allez!, Let's go! * Enchantée (French for Delighted) Upon being healed: * Enchantée (French for Delighted) * Je te remercie (French for I thank you) * Merci bien (French for Thank you very much) Upon being revived: * Enchantée (French for Delighted) * I'm alive... and stuff Upon placing the SNITCH device: * I put a little birdie to spy on them. * Deploying camera. * Deploying Surveillance. * Dropping camara here. Upon spotting an enemy player: * I see bad guys. * *gasp* I see bad guys. * Bad guys here. Special Taunts: * You I will kill up close. To be sure. * You should run and hide while you still can. * You look ridiculous. * What I'd give for a decent cup of coffee and some civilised bread. * They claimed it was a croissant. I was forced to kill them. * Let me bring a touch of elegance and elan into your day. By killing you. Trivia * Aimee's name is a play on words of "Amy" and "aim". * Aimee outfit appears to have changed from when she was released. Her outfit is different from her profile picture. * Her ability has been changed from closed beta. Her "third eye cam" has been replaced with the SNITCH Device. Its similar to her previous ability, but differs in that it spots enemy like a sensor instead of being able to switch to a different camera angle. * Aimee was released during the Rogue en Vogue event. * Aimee has a comic about her backstory. * Aimee, along with Aura and Skyhammer, was one of the three mercs who did not have Special Edition Loadout Cards availible during the Rogue en Vogue event. * Vassili and Aimee are the only mercs to share the same default melee weapon (the Stilnotto Stiletto) that isn't the Beckhill Combat Knife. * It is rumored that Aimee has secret feelings for Proxy, the woman that she almost killed out of vengeance. Beta Info N/A References More Category:Recon